Ulderan Timeline
Ulderan Timeline -2,150,000,000: Uldera is created by Reth'mos out of thirty asteroids -2,149,000,000: Reth'mos plants the World Tree. He creates Silea to protect it -2,148,302,000: Anymn is created by Reth'mos to be Silea's consort. They bear the dragon race -1,148,200: Nymphs of the World Tree evolve into Sun Elves -1,440,000: Some of Hell's taint Sun Elves. They start to lose inteligence, but gain strenght. They become the first Orcs, and head across the Tailean land bridge. -41,000: The Divine War begins when Lucifer the Fallen Angel sparks a rebbelion in the seven planes of Heaven. It slowly effects the land. -39,999: Lucifer and his rebels are cast out of Heaven. He avenges himself by disguising himself as a snake. He then helps Eve commit the first sin, and Adam and Eve are cast out of Eden. -39,971: Lucifer taints the jealous Cain, son of Adam and Eve, into commiting the first murder, killing his brother Abel. He regrets it and goes to live in the mountains. He finds a woman and they continue on with the human race. -39,000: Orcs begin evolving into Goblins. Lucifer leads Hell's Legion to destroy all the Sun Elves in the Yio region. -37,000: The Dwarves move into the Yio region -12,000: The Divine War ends. Lucifer is banished to Hell -11,00 to -9000: The Great Winter -8,300: The Orcs break free of demonic rule. Horses and wolves are domesticated, but horses are only used as food at this time c.-8000: The invention of argiculture and animal husbandary. -7000: The Almos Empire is founded by the founding of Almos City -6,899: The Almos Empire builds the first mail system. They invent sailing. -6,871: The first shortsword -6,200s: The first bows and basiltas are made -6,099: The Kingdom of Uldera is founded by Jack I -2000: Infernous, the first black dragon, causes a flood to divade the singular continent into four. Bronze is invented -1232: After years of serching, the Archangel Michael imprisons Infernous -1000: The Old Empire is founded by Gallius I. Iron is invented -999: The Ulderans sack the town of Salioux in the southern end of the Old Empire. Start of the Forty years' war -997: The Battle of Marnyx takes place. The soliders are then taken as slaves, and the town of Northfolk in Uldera is founded -996: The Battle of Bull Ridge takes place. The Imperials win their first battle -995: Druidistic Sun Elves are cast out of the Old Empire by Gallius I. To make an example of them, he makes thier three Arch-Druids drink wolf's blood. They become the first Were-wolves -994: The Druids flee to Tailea -982: Gallius I is killed at the Battle of Nakai. His son becomes Gallius II -978: The Taileans start devolping longer ears and more shadowy skin than thier Sun Elf cousins. Their hair becomes black and thier eyes go almost fully white. They becom Moon Elves -977: King John I of Uldera dies. His son Jack II is crowned king at the age of 10 -974: Jack founds the city of Moordock. It is build on the banks of the River Niris -969: The city of Norvolk is build in the Old Empire. The city becomes a naval base -968: The Battle of Grim Peak brings the advance of the Ulderans to a standstill -959: Jack marries Princess Isabella of the Old Empire. The War ends -901: Jack II dies. His half-elf son Japrex becomes king -899: Ulderans whom do not want to be ruled by 'Elf Scum' overthrow the king. King John II becomes king -891: King John builds the Moordock Castle in the city of Moordock -890: The city of Mard is founded ﻿ -859: King John dies. His son John III is crowned king -844: John builds King John's Castle in Northfolk -801: John dies. George I is crowned king -788: The beging of the Dragon Hunts -344: Mt Corn erupts, killing 2000 people -312: The Old Empire collapses -123: The Kingdom of Orginia is founded -107: Masonary is invented. -102: Tigertooth is born -67: Tigertoothia founds Shamanism. The crossbow is invented -12: Shala, an orcess, gives her body to Nezzar, in order for the orcs to gain greater inteligence. From then on the modern orcs AKA 'smart orcs' 0: All races vow never to ally with Hell's Legion. They sign an agreement to ally if they should invade. They adopt a common calander 4: King Rodrivk of Orginia sails off the Edge. The Orcs under Shala attempt to invade Orginia. 10: The Portal Keepers, a group founded to unite all the worlds in case of danger by using portals and bring them to one place, is founded 11: Oracle is cast out of Heaven when she bears the child of another angel she isn't married to. She fails to remeber anything 23: The Orc tribes unite into Tigertoothia, under Tigertooth, who ironcly dies that year 24: The Ulderan medievel period begins 25: Sir Richard De Salon is the first knight 78: King Hadick of the Classia tribe found Topa 90: New Thanescall is founded by Yion Dwarves on Ortinian soil 91: New Thanescall is sacked and razed by Ortinian Ogres. This sparks the War of New Thanescall 100: The town of Oracle is founded for Oracle as a messanger of Reth'mos 101: The town of Masonbridge is founded 102: The Goblin tribes unite into Southrend under King Louis I 189: The Originians invade Southrend. Invention of pike 190: Battle of Harley's Charge 197: The invention of the Halbert. 199: The first carrack 213: Invention of the catapult. 391: Lopez Green invents gunpowdor 392: Lopez invents the cannon. He is knighted and given lands in Southrend 393: The cannon is used to destroy the Originian forces. Greencastle is founded after Lopez 413: Lopez designs the new capital, Iiori 415: The Battle of Hogshead Hill ends the Orginian hope of colonization 489: The Greens become the nobles of Southrend. The Dwarven Thanes unite into Yio 490: Baysound splits from Tigertoothia, causing the Ninety Years' War 508: The medievel period is brought to a swift end when cannons are used to destroy castled 580: The Ninety Years' War ends. 600: The Ulderan renaisne begins. First hand cannons 879: The Ulderan city-states are betrayed by Artis Jansister. Originia invades the are c900: By this date, all of the city-states are under Orgiginian rule 964: The Battle of Exten begins the Ulderan War for Independance 981: Uldera wins the war 1168: The House of Patridge comes to power in the Kingdom of Uldera with Jack VII 1169: The rotary system is applied to the steam engine. This causes the Industrial Revolution 1170: The Southrend Civil War begins 1171: The first factory is build 1172: The Retish War begins 1173: The Battle of Lapardos 1174: Dragon Hunts are banned due to the low number of dragons 1175: The Royal Agency is founded 1276: The first Planewalker comes to Uldera. But he dies three days later, and no one knew his name 1177: Dubard of Thanescall becomes High King of the Dwarves. He sails in a galleon to Tailea, and defeats his exiled archenemy Hadark the Bold in a duel. 1188: Theron D'allard kills Hadark in Topa. He then becomes the first human lord in Tigertoothia 1189: King Jack VII dies. Prince Harold becomes king 1210: Seamus Fallon leads a attack on D'allard Keep in Uldera. Theron returns home, and attacks the village Fallon lived in. Seamus manages to kill D'allard, and is made a lord by King Harold II. He sees the D'allards as turncoats, and has them beheaded 1211: Seamus Fallon founds Fallonguard. 1212: King Harold II dies. His brother becomes King Samuel becomes king. 1234: King Samuel disbands parliment for the next ten years. He legilizes slavery 1245: King Samuel is assaninated. His son becomes King Samuel III. He makes slavery illegal. 1247: The king of Orginia, Asgarr I, attempts to invade Baysound. King Samuel orders the invasion of Topa 1248: The URA captures the city of Asga. The first steamship, SS Amara, is launched. Cleromancy, pyromancy and Hyrdomancy are legilazed 1249: The Battle of the Straits takes place between Orgini-Ulderan navies on one side and Topan-Baysoundi navy on the other. This makes the two conflicts one. King Samuel becomes King of Therk in Southlands. 1250: The Topans run the Ulderans and Orginians out of Topa. All the conflicts are ended at the Treat of the Amara. King Samuel marries the Duchess of Hasqa in Orginia. 1251: Solomon Sungold completes construction of the Ulderen Wall. He is made Duke of Guildsbridge by King Samuel III. 1252: Category:Uldera